


Lover's quarrel

by yogini



Series: Wolf vignettes [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Disputes, Established Relationship, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogini/pseuds/yogini
Summary: Chris’ eyes are all steely determination but Stiles only growls and snaps his teeth. Chris would be intimidated if it wasn’t for the fact that he has been a werewolf hunter for longer than Stiles has been alive and he has a PhD in handling Peter. The pup has nothing on him.Also, my 100th fic! Yay!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from their respective owners to play with a little and I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

“I _will_ do it” Chris stubbornly insists but he’s met with a just as stubborn glare in response. “I mean it Stiles, either that or you shift back and get dressed. Or we’re not going at all. People are going to start calling animal control otherwise and you’ll end up in a cage at the shelter.” Chris’ eyes are all steely determination and he shakes the leash he’s holding in one last attempt to get his point across but Stiles only growls and snaps his teeth. Chris would be intimidated if it wasn’t for the fact that he has been a werewolf hunter for longer than Stiles has been alive _and_ he has a PhD in handling Peter. The pup has nothing on him and he proves as much as he pounces swiftly, grabs the reluctant wolf by the scruff of his neck and wrestles the collar on. Stiles lets out an outraged howl and immediately tries to claw it to pieces, only to realize that he can’t.

“Reinforced with a core of mountain ash” Chris smirks as the pup sulks and deliberately turns his back with a huff. “Completely werewolf proof.”

Peter comes into the hallway, dressed to the nines, and breaks off their little standoff.

“What’s going on?” he asks, raising an eyebrow when he sees Stiles’ new outfit.

“The little brat refuses to shift back” Chris grumbles. “So I told him that if he’s going as a wolf I’m putting him on a leash and that’s exactly what I’ve done.”

“I see. Peter’s tone gives nothing away and if Chris had hackles they would bristle with irritation over the fact that Peter doesn’t take this seriously.

“This way we can at least pretend that he is just an overgrown husky” he adds, hoping that Peter will take his side for once but the other man just presses his lips together, fighting not to laugh, and Chris knows that he’ll not get any help from him. Annoyed, he yanks his jacket from the coat rack and crams his phone into his pocket. Peter looks like he can hardly keep himself together but he composes himself and crouches down next to Stiles.

“Oh sweetheart, what trouble you find yourself in” Peter coos, stroking Stiles’ head softly and Chris rolls his eyes as Stiles eagerly arches into his touches. “Isn’t he just a big bully?” Putting a leash on you, treating you like a common dog” he continues and Stiles presses closer, clawing mournfully at the collar and looking pleadingly at Peter who only hesitates for a moment before unclasping it. Chris watches Stiles shake himself happily and feels a headache coming on.

“Remind me again why I’m in a relationship with two children?” he snaps tersely and Peter throws his hands out.

“You know I can’t resist those puppy eyes” he excuses himself and Chris decides he’s had enough.  

“You bail him out of the shelter then” he mutters, stomping off to wait in the car. “And explain what happened to his father.”

“Oh dear,” Peter sighs as he watches the hunter leave. “Stiles, Stiles, what are we going to do?” he asks and the white wolf pads up close, whining slightly. “What’s the matter? We’ve been to the annual fair thousands of times. With the pack, with your friends. Why don’t you want to go now?” Stiles huffs and plops down on his butt without offering any answers. Peter sinks to the floor beside him, preparing himself for a game of guessing.

“Are you mad at someone?” No reaction. “Is someone mad at you?” Stiles huffs. “Besides Chris?” No reaction. “Don’t worry, he’s mostly stressed about making a good impression on you father, considering that he’s, well, old enough to be your father.” Stiles whines and Peter knows he’s onto something, just not exactly what. “You’re worried that your father won’t like Chris? Or me?” No reaction and that’s when it clicks for Peter. “You’re worried Talia won’t accept you?” he asks and Stiles whines, sinks down on his belly and covers his head with his paws. That’s about all the confirmation that Peter needs and he sighs deeply.

“Oh, sweetheart” he soothes, combing his hand through Stiles’ fur. “She loves you.” Stiles peeks out from underneath his paws doubtfully and Peter gives his fur a tug of reassurance. “Really” he states firmly, starting to get to his feet and feeling relived that Stiles does the same. “Time to go put on your big boy pants, Stiles” he prompts and a moment later the white wolf is gone, a young, naked man standing there instead. “Or maybe not” Peter leers, giving him a very obvious once-over. Stiles blushes and punches him on the shoulder as he turns to leave and get dressed.

“Hate to see him go, love to watch him leave” Peter sing-songs before sauntering off to the car in an attempt to appease Chris while they wait.  Honestly, what would these two idiots do without him?


End file.
